


Reunited

by HopefulStar1290



Series: Ahsoka and Rex reunited [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Rex and ahsoka, little mushy, mini story, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulStar1290/pseuds/HopefulStar1290
Summary: Rex and Ahsoka are reunited.This work is a part of a series, but none of the works in the series are connected, just different versions of the same thing.Version 1





	Reunited

She wondered when the Ghost crew would return from the mission she'd sent them on. She had to admit, she felt a little guilty about not giving Kanan more warning about the clones, but if she'd told him, he might not have gone. She wished that she could have gone herself, but there were more pressing things that required her attention. So she'd sent the Ghost crew instead, she trusted them with this mission more than she could have trusted anyone else. Suddenly she was jolted out of her thoughts by the arrival of a familiar presence. She turned around sharply to see the crew of the Ghost walking towards her. When she didn't immediately see her friend, she reminded herself not to get too hopeful. While she trusted her senses, they had been wrong before. Then the crew stepped aside to reveal a much older, but very much alive, Rex. He moved to stand in front of them, hands clasped behind is back. 

"Commander." He said formally Ahsoka shook her head and smirked at his formality and walked up to him. "You got old." He said.  
She laughed slightly at that, for he had too. She resisted the urge to point that detail out to him however, because she knew he also meant that she had grown up and matured in the time they had been apart. 

"Had to happen sometime Rex." She said, and suddenly realized just how long they had known each other. How long they had been fighting side by side. He had known her from when she was just a snippy little Padawan. He had always believed in her and stood by her, even when she messed up. Even when she was under suspicion. And here he was, years later, still coming to her aid, and it felt so good to have him back. Before she truly had a chance to think about it she had flung her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. 

He seemed shocked at the gesture at first, but quickly returned the embrace saying, "I'm glad you're still alive." 

She smiled and pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes, "You too."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and Kudos motivate me! 
> 
> If you have any suggestions for scenes, let me know!


End file.
